User talk:BlackReshiram16
My Archives: Welcome! RE:Drawing Okay thanks for telling me. Hope to see more of your artwork! (One more thing, do you post any artwork on sites like DeviantArt?) Beta22 Athena Assault '08:52, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I might request one soon! Anyway thanks again! ^_^ 'Beta22 Athena Assault '11:15, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Hey! You're online again XD I guess it's because it's currently summer vacation for both of us :D Haha, how are you? Ah, well, I'll be going out to get a 2 by 2 photo later, I'm going to various collages later. For now, I shall edit stuff XD Hmmm...... so what are you doing? XD Ah, okay did you see the new episode and the galaxy trailer? I'm still laughing at how he appears! There's all puffy smoke XD Considering it is a one week wait, I guess it does feel like it XD Me too! :D Though, I did you read the spoilers on how Chrono Stone is gonna end? HMMMMMMM..... I'd rather not :P You won't feel interested in the next episodes if you know, just like me :/ I think I shouldn't have known the spoilers frankly. I'd seriously rather not :O Though if you really want to, try asking others XD No ;_; I wish I could ;_; LOL, google translate? Oh! :D Though, Spanish translators are not always accurate so beware Ah! Great :D Anyways, goodluck on your edits on the spanish wiki! re: Template Hey~! Your welcome! Happy to teach you something ^_^ That template is nice, but I'll change it :3 'Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 14:03, April 4, 2013 (UTC) April 11? O.O Woah... LONG reply that would have been be xD Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 14:53, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Yay~! You'll be semi-active :'D And of course, you can add me in FB... I'll be as Fubuki Shirou... with a pic of Fubuki from the GO movie... If you have friends like Haruna (Tan Junting) or Kariya (Natalie Worsely), then you can find me in their friend's list :3 Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 14:16, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay... I'll confirm it ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 14:22, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Long time! It really has been a long time! :O How are you? :) Since we both live in the same country, we both have vacations B) How's vacation? WOAH, KOREA?!!!! O_O I highly doubt I can go ;_; We don't have that much money, especially since i'm going to college soon ;_; Chat! :D Hi! Reshiram, I was wondering, if you could go to the chat, and... let's chat :D If you're shy, we can Private Message each other on the chat :) Awww..... :( I understand... Ah yes :O What did you do? Hmm... :D HB~! Heya Reshi~! ^^ Long time no see~! :D I just wanted to tell you something.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY RESHIIIIIIIIIII~!!!!! :'D Yep, sorry, I'm one day too early ! But it's because I'm afraid to not saying it to you tomorrow, maybe because I'll be busy ? Well, Have a nice birthday tomorrow ! xD SnowyBoy❄ 16:19, April 15, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~!!! :'D So... I'm not that early ? XD Yw again ! xD SnowyBoy❄ 16:28, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Ah, then that's good ! xD You're welcome~! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 16:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Really ? XD Thank you in advance ! Okay, I won't tell >:D SnowyBoy❄ 17:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 17:26, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY Reshi~! Hope you'll enjoy your day :D Best wishes always~! Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 07:51/16.4.2013 Also, about FB, I forgot .___. I'll confirm it right away :D Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 07:54/16.4.2013 YW~! ^_^ I knew you LOVE Shuu :3 Also, I have confirmed the request :'D Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 07:59/16.4.2013 Actually, there are countless, but if we speak of 1, I like SARU (Sorry Fubuki ;_;) Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 08:06/16.4.2013 ^_^ Who's yours? I know it's Shuu :3 Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 08:14/16.4.2013 HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D OMG, it's your birthday :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLACKRESHIRAM!!! Well, I wasn't prepared XD So for now, I can only give you this photo link as a gift: http://www.pixiv.com/works/35013056 HAVE A NICE B-DAY!!! LOL, no, I can't draw something like that XD I can only draw chibi's, frankly I was unprepared and wasn't able to draw XD I only have devianart account though XD OMG :O I'm touched ;_; Ah, thank you! ;_; How do you draw so good on the COMPUTER itself?! :O What program do you use? Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Black Reshiram Have a good bithday '' '''Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 08:51, April 16, 2013 (UTC)'' Happy birthday! Happy birthday from the wiki, Reshi! --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:15, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Happy Birthday Reshiram!! :D 10:37, April 16, 2013 (UTC) You are welcome Reshiram! 11:16, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay Reshi~! So, how was the day? :D 11:29, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that's good to hear :) 11:37, April 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Happy B-day! Happy birthday Reshiram~! ^^ '- Kiyama~→ Dreams and Hope! 13:51, April 16, 2013 (UTC)' Happy Birthday! Happy birthday. I wish you a nice day and a lot of fun~! Happy Brithday~! Your welcome~! ) Np Reshi~! '- Kiyama~→ Dreams and Hope! 14:07, April 16, 2013 (UTC)' HBD! Happy Birthday Reshiram!!!!! Hope you have a great day! Beta22 Athena Assault 14:36, April 16, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! Did you enjoy your day? I forgot about my request :o Hmm... could you draw a picture of Gamma please? (if that's alright...) Beta22 Athena Assault 14:45, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! Heya! Happy Birthday! Sorry I'm late!! My bad!! ^^'' Poptart~ Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!~ , Wish you will have a great day!~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 15:54, April 16, 2013 (UTC) You're Welcome!~ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 16:27, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday~ Happy Birthday Reshiram~! I hope you have a lovely day~ You're welcome~! ^^ '' '' LunarLionHeart Tenkuu Otoshi The BirthLightning Accel 17:10, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thank you~! Wow !!! Really nice pictures! Thanks and you're welcome ! But, since I'm here, then... Happy Birthday~‼ ☺ (I said it again, because I'm on the right day now XD) Wow ! It seems like I'm not the only one who told you this ! ^_^ (Atleast, I'm first !! :'D Jk xD) SnowyBoy❄ 17:08, April 16, 2013 (UTC) You are not late at all ! xD And you're welcome ! Ah, in Belgium ? 7:33 pm ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 17:33, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh, so, this time, I was late no ? XD SnowyBoy❄ 17:43, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah, fine then xD And FRIENDS ? I think that serie was released a long time ago here, like when I was young (So, I never watched it xD). Sorry ! D: SnowyBoy❄ 17:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah ! XD If I'm right, there are loads of seasons xD SnowyBoy❄ 17:55, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :OOOO So much ! XD I think you watched the full seasons ? XD SnowyBoy❄ 17:57, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah, have fun watching it ! And that's great ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 18:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! :') SnowyBoy❄ 18:17, April 16, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome again~! ^^ I also watch Avatar/ Legend of Korra ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 18:20, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah, really ? XD Toph is the badass of the group XD And sorry, I didn't watch those animes, but heard of them once~ SnowyBoy❄ 18:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Eh, sorry, you may have understood it wrong but, I never watched those animes XD So, I don't know xD SnowyBoy❄ 18:31, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah, tought I don't have any idea at who Yaoi, Yuri or Normal. But I searched in Google but.... That Yaoi stuff is weird O.O SnowyBoy❄ 18:40, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Reshi ! D:< Well, actually, I was shocked about all those gay pics XD But, it's okay lol SnowyBoy❄ 18:46, April 16, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, don't worry xD Aww, okay ! See ya tomorrow and good night~! SnowyBoy❄ 18:51, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Heya~! ^^ (Sure! xD Thanks !) Okay, I'll join ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 12:00, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hello! Please pay attention to what categories you add to articles, ones such as Characters/NPC Characters, Boys/Girls are automatically added by the templates, and shouldn't be added manually to pages. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 07:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) HB happy birthday Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 13:45, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Thanks Reshiram! I love it :D (How do you draw so good so fast! XD) Anyway thanks again! Beta22 Athena Assault 14:25, April 17, 2013 (UTC) your welcome and sorry I was late. Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 14:55, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome~ Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 15:17, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Talk~! Heya Reshi~! ^^ I am fine thanks and you? Btw, fixed something in your talk page ;) SnowyBoy❄ 14:30, April 18, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ I fixed the summary XD SnowyBoy❄ 14:37, April 18, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! XD SnowyBoy❄ 14:47, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Np ! ^^ I'm already there XD SnowyBoy❄ 14:57, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hipe Truthfully, I'm in the main city right now, and we're not planning to go there any time soon unless I need to get some important stuff there so.... why do you ask? Signature Hey Reshi, long time no see~ So, I was wondering um.... your signature is a little messed up with the date and time. (Just wanted to inform so that you can fix it) Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 13:03/27.4.2013 Yep, it's messed up at the top of the talkpage :/ Fix it, or shall I fix it? :3 Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 13:31/27.4.2013 Wait, I'm busy, sorry xDDD and I'm talking about the top "box" with Konnichiwa Minna..... Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 13:52/27.4.2013 Re:HAPPY B-DAY SENPAI~!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much ;_; Especially the drawing :D Sorry for the trouble ._. You must have made a Hiroto one already ._. New Sing Hey I was wondering can you make me a new sing cus of the color change and the Kirino pic is gone.So can you If you cant I am okay AjlaEleven Kirino♥ The Mist 14:11, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sure Well If it can glow like yours does.nd if it can go like this First some cute pic of Kirino xD after that it says:Ajla Ranmaru Eleven Sakuma??? AjlaEleven Kirino♥ The Mist 14:57, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Well: Ajla = Pink, Ranmaru= Green, Eleven=Purlple,Sakuma=Red If they can glow and the pic just let me find it please AjlaEleven Kirino♥ The Mist 15:11, May 2, 2013 (UTC)